


Hopeless Pragmatics

by hannapalooza



Category: Star Trek RPF, Zachary Quinto (Actor)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapalooza/pseuds/hannapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Chris and Zach go jogging together (aka fairly pointless fluff) <br/>Written pre Into Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Pragmatics

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to hans_fics on LJ 17.07.2009
> 
> Concrit always welcome

“We need to start jogging together” Zach’s words were muffled by his engagement in the rather pointless but still satisfying task of kissing every inch of Chris’s skin.

 

“What?” Chris slurred lazily, reaching a hand down to tangle in Zach’s hair and squirming as Zach’s tongue found an especially sensitive spot on his stomach. Zach breathed a laugh across his damp skin and looked up with a half-smile of contentment.

 

“We need to start jogging together” he reiterated. “Now stop bothering me. I’ve got work to do.” Dropping his head back to the expanse of warm flesh awaiting him, he laid a closed mouth kiss against Chris’s left nipple.

 

“You’ve already done that bit.” Chris’s voice was delightfully breathy.  Zach ignored him, trailing the tip of his tongue deliberately slowly down Chris’s torso, knowing exactly how conflicted the sensation made Chris feel, caught between desire and discomfort. Chris broke, his rumbling groan vibrating through Zach’s lips and fingers, the hand in Zach’s hair tugging sharply, breaking the connection between them. Zach couldn’t resist leaning forward and kissing the pout from Chris’s lips.

 

“You’re so infuriating you know that, Zach?” Chris grumbled into his mouth. Zach pulled back, raising an eyebrow quizzically .“Just the way you can reduce me to a complete wreck and you? Look at you! So composed, so in control, it makes me feel like a complete ass sometimes.” Chris looked away, embarrassment painted clear on his face, and Zach thought for the hundredth time how it was a blessing that Chris didn’t play poker.

 

“I would apologise, but it’s really not my fault that you look irresistible when you’re a complete wreck” Chris turned back to look Zach in the eye

 

“Can you not do better than irresistible?” he countered with a sly grin.

 

“Hmm” Zach drew his gaze slowly the length of his lover’s body, and with quick and silent grace captured his wrists, drawing them above Chris’s head, relishing the stutter of breath the move elicited. “Well I could have said ineluctable or” Zach paused, his brow furrowing as he flicked through his mental lexicon “inexorable maybe, but today I’m thinking completely fucking irresistible works just as well.” Chris huffed out a laugh

“ _Fucking_ irresistible? You must mean it.”  Zach swooped, kissing him hard and messy, keeping him pinned with one hand curled almost viciously around his crossed wrists, the other unhurriedly describing a slow arc across the planes of Chris’s torso, keeping the pressure light and teasing, just because Zach loved to make Chris writhe. Chris obliged, releasing a sinfully fractured moan, his head falling back onto the pillow and body twisting away as Zach skated the tips of his fingers over the prominent arc of his hip bone, his hand descending slowly as he kissed and nipped at Chris’s mouth and neck, displayed so temptingly to him.

“Wait” Zach’s hand stopped, millimetres from his final destination, and he raised his head from Chris’s collar bone to look him in the eye. Chris licked his lips reflexively - at the sight, Zach assumed - and grinned .“Finding it hard to stay in control Zach?” He was trying valiantly to keep his voice steady, but Zach knew him too well for that. Zach released the grip on his wrists and moved, sliding his leg between Chris’s thighs, deliberately nudging the head of his cock with a knee.

“Are you sure you want to play this game with me, Christopher?” Zach growled, rocking his hips forward, the slow steady friction of their cocks rubbing together visibly short-circuiting Chris’s intellect as his fingers twitched and eyes fluttered closed.  Zach kept up the relentless pressure, taking pleasure in watching the man below him begin to unravel, every arch of his hips upwards, and gasped-for breath exquisite and yes, completely fucking irresistible.

“Stop” Chris grabbed hold of Zach’s wrist, halting the meandering descent of his hand  and, with a tug, forced Zach to look up at him. His mouth was set, eyes open - pupils still dilated Zach noted - but there was a hard edge of determination to them, and in the pinch of fingers still attached to his wrist.

“Okay” Zach shrugged, disentangling his legs and letting himself fall to the side, maximising the skin on skin contact as he settled himself next to Chris and looked up at him expectantly. He watched as Chris closed his eyes and took a long shuddering breath, suddenly worried that Chris was steeling himself to say something serious. Until, that is, Chris opened his eyes, tilted his head and smiled victoriously.

 

“So tell me, why do we need to start jogging together?” Zach couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

 

“You stopped what was rapidly becoming a very pleasurable experience to ask me that? Sometimes I think you’ve got your priorities all mixed up Chris.”

 

“Never keep it simple do you, Zach?” Chris muttered sotto voce. “Now answer the question so we can get back to the pleasurable experience.”  The barest hint of a smile rippled across Zach’s lips as he contemplated.

 

“Hmm,” he pondered aloud. “And what if I say no? You going to lie their glaring at me with a hard on?”

 

“Nope,” Chris was smug. “I’ll kick you out then jerk off.”

 

“What a romantic” Zach retorted, but he knew that Chris was stubborn enough to do just that. Sighing in defeat he moved in closer to Chris’s warmth, “I just think it’s a good idea, because then when I get snapped by the paps leaving your house looking exhausted with wet hair, it’s because we’ve been jogging and I’ve grabbed a shower, not for any other reason.” Zach shrugged. “Plus, I get the added bonus of seeing your ass in a pair of shorts.” Chris looked at him for a long moment, seeming to process what Zach had just said.

 

“And you accuse me of being unromantic?”

 

“Unromantic, urghh there has to be a better word than that. I prefer pragmatic”

 

“That just about sums you up Zachary – pragmatic to the last.”

 

“Yes, until I’m not. So what do you think?” Chris didn’t respond, except to push Zach gently onto his back and straddle his hips, leaning down to kiss him softly.

 

“I think I’m going to need a new pair of running shorts. You can pick them.”

 


End file.
